After Ash #Chapter 2# On to Mount Moon!
by GengArbok
Summary: Our newly aclaimed heros :) have started their journey! If you dont read the story read the bit at the end at least! =)


After Ash  
Disclaimer: Nintendo, ownz Pokemon not me... i wish i did though... i am not making money off of this so dont sue...etc. etc. This is chapter 2  
  
Chapter 2: On to Mount Moon!  
  
  
  
  
Darin and his friends were walking down Route 1 when Darin remembered something in his knapsack was for his companions. "Hold on guys, I just remembered, my mom and dad had something for you guys," he said, smiling. "What is it?" queried Nick. "Take a look," Darin said, handing them a pokeball each. "Pokeball, Go!" "Pokeball, Go!" Two twin-bird pokemon appeared. "Oh, doduos for traveling." Laura realized. "Yeah, now we can catch pokemon on the go!" Nick grinned.   
On their doduos, they jumped over several trainers in the forest. While passing some dead trees, Laura spotted a bellsprout, and Nick jumped down from his doduo first. "That bellsprout is mine!" he said, excited. "Go, Exeggcute!" The bellsprout become anxious, and started to use Growth. "Exeggcute, Hypnosis attack now!" Exeggcute started wiggling and shaking its eyes, and bellsprout started to fall asleep. Bellsprout, a bit sleepily, Vine Whipped Exeggcute several times in a row, making it faint. "Come back Exeggcute!! Go Voltorb!" "Nick!" Darin called out. "Yeah?" "Bellsprout have feet like lightning rods, so electric attacks wont work!" "I know that! Voltorb, Quick attack!" Voltorb charged bellsprout, knocking it into a tree. Bellsprout was down and that meant, "Pokeball, Go!" Bellsprout started glowing and the pokeball didn't effect it in its strange light. The glowing ceased, and instead of a bellsprout, there was a weepinbell. Nick tried again, "Pokeball, Go!" This time, Weepinbell was sucked in, and showed little resistance. It was captured almost immediately. "All right! Weepinbell is mine!" crowed Nick.   
After this first encounter, Darin and Laura were a little jealous since Nick had the first catch, but they were ready to get there own. Laura came across a rare eevee and before the boys said anything she had charmander out to make the catch. "Charmander, ember attack!" commanded Laura. Charmander burned eevee, but eevee came back with a sand attack, making charmander unable to see. Laura told charmander to evade the next attack, which was a tackle. "Ok try scratch, charmander." Charmander swiped at eevee. The little fox pokemon was growing tired, as Laura saw it. "Pokeball, Go!" Laura said with glee. In the pokeball the eevee went. Although a lot of resistance was given, Eevee was eventually caught. Darin off to side was puzzled, "Why do you want an eevee? You said you want fire pokemon, don't you?" "Eevee evolves into flareon, remember that?," explained Laura patiently. "Oh! Yeah, I remember now." Darin chuckled.  
Later, Darin spied an abra in the bushes, doing what abras do best, which is... you guessed it, sleeping. He quietly sent out gastly to lick abra and paralyze it before it could teleport. His plan succeeded and abra was caught quickly. It didn't take long after that to get to Viridian City, where they healed their pokemon, stayed the night, and bought a first-aid kit. Along the East Side of Viridian, Laura caught a ponyta, and she loved her catch so much, she decided to give ponyta a workout and rode it. And so they went into Viridian Forest, battling trainers and pokemon to gain experience, but not for more team members. When they arrived at Pewter, they went about healing, purchasing, and whatnot. When they arrived at the pokemon center, Nick phoned Prof. Oak. "Hello, Nick, how goes the journey?" "Well we caught several pokemon around Viridian City, but I wanted to deposit the egg right now, it cant do anything yet and I want to have six full fledged pokemon, so I was wondering if you would look after it for a little while," Nick stated. "Sure Nick, I would be glad to help." And that was that. Darin was the first at the Gym, so decided to wait for his friends to show up.   
When they were all at the gym, Darin challenged Flint, the former gym leader's father. "Go, Rhyhorn!" Flint yelled. "Ha, go, abra." Darin called. Abra popped out, sleeping. Darin rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Abra teleport out of the way of Rhyhorn's attack." Rhyhorn charged at abra. Abra disappeared and reappeared. Rhyhorn hit the wall. "Rhyhorn, Fury attack!" Flint barked out. Rhyhorn's eyes glowed red and it wound up for a fury attack. Abra stared to glow. It enlarged and out of nowhere it grabbed a spoon. "Kadabra!" droned the pokemon. "All right, Kadabra!" Darin said, checking his pokedex. "KADABRA: A psychic pokemon. Sends out special brain waves to give opponents headaches." "Hmm, That could be useful. Kadabra, Confusion!" Kadabra's eyes glowed red. Rhyhorn started to battle unseen monsters chasing him. Then ramming a stone wall, the stone pokemon collapsed. "No! Rhyhorn return," Flint said slumping. He straightened up. "Go, Graveler!" "This will be easy, Go! Oddish!" "Graveler, Rock slide!" Graveler then shook the ground and heaved rock plates at oddish. "Watch out Oddish! Use your Leech seed!" Graveler then fainted from the energy being sucked from his body. "Ok, ok. You win! Here is a boulder badge."   
It didn't take long for Nick and Laura to win, even though Laura had to use some tricky maneuvers to beat the rock pokemon having all fire types. They later healed, bought, and rested up.  
Next was Mount Moon in all its glory. But that is another chapter.  
  
  
To be continued  
  
Chapter 2 done! My writing is boring right now --_-- but i swear my writing will get more interesting! I have an outline for the "Ultimate Anime Crossover" and a story with a hypno hypnotizin Misty! evil eh? ^_^ catch them when they come out!  



End file.
